Los Viajeros en el Tiempo
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot, el cual dentro de poco será una gran historia que voy a escribir muy pronto.


**Los Viajeros en el Tiempo:** **No soy dueño de Gravity Falls, éste pertenece a Alex Hirsch y a Disney XD, solo soy dueño de mi OC Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic.**

 **El objetivo de este One-Shot es solo divertir a la gente. Nada lucrativo.**

* * *

 **Alexander P.O.V:** _"Con tan solo activar el Reloj que Sakuya me dio después de los entrenamientos en Gensokyo, donde allí aprendí a manejar muy bien mis poderes, el vuelo y demás, decidí poner a prueba los Viajes en el Tiempo, no es nada difícil, solo se necesita un objeto portátil como el Reloj de Bolsillo, mover las manecillas y de activar uno de los tantos portales"_ Pensé, mientras que cometía tal acción, un Portal se abre y de ahí me lanzo.

Dentro de aquel sitio no siento nada, mi cuerpo no se destruye, creo que esa tonta teoría sobre los riesgos de viajar por el tiempo sin una protección especial, habrá que sacarla de los libros, ahora podremos movernos tranquilamente, pero solo para investigar. ¿Te imaginas lo que aprenderían los jóvenes historiadores, arqueólogos, antropólogos, etnólogos y demás estudiantes? Pero esto solo será para cultivar los conocimientos, no para llenarse de dinero, no.

Estoy flotando en aquella espiral que no tiene fin, mi cuerpo lo sabe, yo domino el Espacio-Tiempo, el Eje mismo está bajo mi control y nadie me puede detener, yo soy el Príncipe del Tiempo ahora y nadie podrá dañar mi posición.

 **Termina el Alexander P.O.V:** En otro Universo, los equipos para eliminar las anomalías, cuyo miembro más importante era Blendin Blandin, en el año 207012, descubrieron aquella intrusión en el Eje del Tiempo.

\- ¿Quién será? Quiso saber uno de los agentes del tiempo.

\- No lo sabemos, pero se ha estado infiltrando en todas nuestras computadoras. Respondió otro de los agentes, cuando justo en ese momento entró Blendin Blandin, el cual estaba a cargo en la Jefatura de Anomalías.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Están todas las alarmas saltando en toda la zona. Quiso saber el viajero del tiempo.

\- Mire esto, Señor. Pidió uno de sus colegas y vieron que todas las computadoras tenían una Esvástica Nazi junto con el Águila del Partido sosteniéndola.

\- ¡¿Nazis?! ¡¿Aquí?! Preguntó aterrado el hombre.

\- Sí, Señor, no lo podemos detener. ¡OH NO, ya se ha infiltrado en nuestros equipos! Alertó otro de los hombres de Blendin.

\- ¡Suficiente, yo me haré cargo de destruirlo! Exclamó el viajero y tomó su equipo, listo para destruir al Teniente Primero de las SS.

* * *

Alexander se hallaba contemplando todo el pasado del Hombre, su Historia, culturas, civilizaciones, engaños, conspiraciones y arte, todo un cóctel listo para ser llevado a la mesa del bar, un libro que se empezaba a escribir, él era ahora el que dominaba todo.

\- Es tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Dijo el joven, mientras que dejaba el pasado en paz y seguía con su dominio por el viaje en el tiempo.

\- ¡Alto! Ordenó una voz, la cual le apuntó con su equipo del futuro, Alexander se volteó para verlo, era una persona de cabellos castaños, un tanto obesa, llevaba lentes y todo un uniforme blanco.

\- Vaya, no sabía que había otro más en este viaje, jeje, pero veo que estás armado, ¿por qué no bajas las armas y combatimos a la antigua? Yo también estoy armado pero me gusta mucho hacer sufrir a mis enemigos con mis armas blancas, en especial mis poderes. Le desafió Alexander, el cual se volteó pero cuando Blendin lo vio a los ojos, sintió un escalofrío rodearlo y aprisionarlo como una serpiente con su presa.

\- ¿Qué...Quién eres? Preguntó pero no perdió el tiempo, disparó contra el Teniente del Este, pensando que lo había matado pero en ese momento sintió como alguien nuevo lo tomaba por sorpresa, saliendo del humo y agarrando al viajero del tiempo por la garganta.

Esta vez era un agente de negro, cabellos castaños, ojos azules, vestía un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, pantalones negros y lo mismo los zapatos y unos lentes del mismo color, éste lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó hasta sus ojos.

\- ¡¿Qué...quién...eres...tú?! Preguntó asustado.

\- _"El Futuro es nuestro Mundo, el Futuro es nuestro tiempo"_ Dijo el Agente Smith, quien desapareció, para que volviera a re-aparecer Alexander.

\- ¡¿Cómo...lo hiciste?! Preguntó más asustado Blendin.

\- Puedo tomar las formas que yo quiera, sean personas, anime, dibujos, cualquier cosa, copiar su voz, ojos, todo. Sean masculinos y femeninos, nada me detiene. Le dijo, para luego soltar a Blendin, el cual intentó recuperar el aliento.

\- Lo que haces está mal, debo destruirte, pero, ¿cómo? Quería saber el modo de vencerlo.

\- Nada puede vencerme. Ahora yo soy el Guardián del Tiempo, el Príncipe de la Historia, Le dijo Alexander, admirando la belleza de lo que tenía bajo su control.

\- Tú...eres...el llamado...Príncipe Scarlet. Dijo Blendin, reconociendo esa función del joven.

\- Jeje, así es, soy Alexander Vladimir Ivanisevic, Teniente Primero de las SS del Tercer Reich en Londres. Se presentó ante el viajero.

\- Un gusto, yo soy Blendin Blandin, Jefe del Grupo de Anomalías, es un placer conocerte,amigo. Le dijo él, mientras que dejaban la pelea y se hacían amigos.

\- Igualmente, lamento mucho lo que pasó, a partir de ahora, ambos Mundos estarán unidos. Prometió Alexander, quien se despidió de él y volvió para Londres.

* * *

Alexander al volver para Londres, supo que había conocido a un gran amigo, a pesar de que un momento habían intentado en pelearse, éstos cedieron y al regresar a su hogar, vio que había una nota en su biblioteca personal.

\- _"Próximo Viaje para Buenos Aires, Argentina. Nos estamos viendo, Camarada, cuídate. Blendin"_ El joven tomó el papel y sonrió.

\- Bastante rápido. Dijo el chico para luego ver que tenía un mensaje de alerta en su Smartphone.

Acto seguido saltó por la ventana abierta del Penthouse, lanzándose hacia el vacío, para luego salir volando bajo la Luz de la Luna, en una fría noche de Invierno Europeo.

 **Fin.**


End file.
